


We Need to Talk

by PARADOX420



Category: Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017)
Genre: Anger, Awkward Conversations, Captain Underpants - Freeform, Confessions, Detention, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PARADOX420/pseuds/PARADOX420
Summary: I like to imagine this as a conversation George and Harold have with Mr.Krupp not only after Krupp gets too suspicious over what's going on but also because the kids are getting over stressed keeping up with him being turned into CU nearly constantly.Keep in mind, this is based off the movie, not the book or show, and is a more fleshed out version of the script version I posted on Wattpad a while ago.
Kudos: 5





	We Need to Talk

It was the hardest decision that, up to this point, was the hardest one for George and Harold to make. That's actually saying a lot considering that these kid's had to make choices that saved the world from villians... villains that were kind of their fault that they even existed given that they were all from their comics. 

This decision they had to make was different, it wasn't one made in the middle of action with adrenalin kicking in. And it wasn't a harmless one, like whether to wear a red or blue shirt. It was, as the kid's parents may call it, an adult decision. 

And that decision was: Should we finally tell Mr. Krupp he's actually Captain Underpants?

After the exhaustion they faced from constantly chasing after him from the fact that Krupp was already having his suspicions that something was going on, that answer was YES. 

***

The hallway was dark and cold. Even though the boys had walked this way more times than they could bother to count, it felt different this time. That was because this time, they were choosing to walk down there and talk to Mr. Krupp- not being called to the office via intercom, not coming down there to snap Krupp into his hero altar ego. They had made the decision to face their principal head on, and, honestly, they weren't sure if they would survive.

George turned the door handle and spoke in a small voice, "Um, Mr. Krupp, can we come in?"

Harold followed up, in the most serious tone he ever spoke in, "We need to talk."

Mr. Krupp, who was facing the decision of whether to finish paperwork or go sneak donuts from the teacher lounge at that time looked up. "Fine, what is it?"

They sat down in the seats in front of the desk. 

George swallowed, wiping sweat that was already forming on his palms off using his shorts. "Well.... you know how you constantly wake up in your underwear?"

"And a cape?" Harold added. 

"Of course," Krupp replied, "It's confusing as can be." He leaned in, his nose nearly touching their faces. "Do you know the reason?"

George leaned back in his chair and nearly lost his balance. "You see, that's what we came to talk to you about."

"Because," Harold said, "We kinda, sorta do."

"Nice. Finally some help!" Though Krupp despised the two rascals, any lead, even from them, was better than nothing. "Now spill I don't have all day." Excited for his date with Edith that night, he tightens his tie. 

Harold began, "Okay, it starts with-"

"Do you remember that day you were about to send us to separate classes, then you blacked out for a while, then everything was different?" George interrupted, just wanting to rip-off the figurative band-aid. 

Harold finally took back his turn to speak, "George accidentally kind of on purpose hypnotized you."

George started to cry, just a little. "We were just scared and we didn't know what to do.

"Then we took advantage of you and pulled a bunch of jokes."

"We turned you into Captain Underpants!"

"It was a joke but it went too "Wfar."

"And you had to defeat evil monsters and get super powers."

"We destroyed the hypno ring, we thought it would de-hypnotize you."

"But it didn't and we don't know what to do."

In unison, they look up at Krupp with gleaming little eyes, and said, "We're sorry."

Normally, Krupp would have already exploded, but after Edith intoduced him to anger-management, he was able to hold his anger back a lot better. That didn't keep him from showing aggression. 

"So you're telling me you turned me into-" Krupp pulled up a picture of Captian Underpants from the front page of the Daily Herold, "THIS?!"

Once again, they answered in unison, "Yes."

"And you waited until just now to tell me?"

"We didn't want you to get mad." George said. 

"And hurt us." Harold pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Well now I am mad," Krupp slammed his hand against the desk, "And by god Harold, I'm not gonna hurt either of you, physically."

George asked, "Are we in trouble?"

Krupp ignored him. "I just can't believe any of it! It sounds so crazy! Like, in a children's book!"

"What can we do now?" Harold asked.

Krupp drew in a deep breath. "I just, I just need you two to get out. I can't stand to be in the same room with you right now, okay. GET OUT!" 

"We got it." The two trudged out. 

***

"Dang it!" Krupp would have shouted a worse word if it was not for the writer of this fanfic wanting a general audience rating. 

He slammed his fists on his desk again and again until they hurt. He believed every word they said. While he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, he was not completely oblivious. Something, something was going on this entire last semester, but nothing made sense until now. 

And the thing that made him most upset was that he was actually starting to get along better with his most notorious students, he gave them back their comics, even complimented them. The kids were behaving better in their classes, not having to get called to the office nearly as often. Heck, even Krupps personal life was getting better. He had a beautiful girlfriend.

And now he had to deal with this. 

In the middle of his fit, he accidently hit his TV remote and turned on a program that just so happened to be on a program explaining hypnosis.

The TV Narrator explained, "... yet it seems, one cannot be hypnotized without being somewhat willing to be mind-controlled. Also, they can't be hypnotized to act like something or someone they never heard about." 

Krupp turned the TV off. The narrator, was he right?

He looked back at the filing cabinet where he used to store the kid's comics, all in order and in perfect condition, and he sighed. There was no denying it: He spent hours and hours reading those darn, stupid comics. Sure, the humor was low-brow, and the barely existent plots made no sense but in a way they were charming. Actually, they were kind of funny.

Even though he didn't want to, Krupp started to wonder: Did he, just a little bit, he actually wanted to be Captain Underpants, the most ridiculous hero?

***

As soon as the two boys made it back into their classroom, a message came via the intercom, "George Beard and Harold Hutchin's, come back to the Principal's Office."

They shrugged and returned promptly, maybe or maybe not breaking the "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS" rule.

Harold said, upon peeking through the door, "You called?"

Krupp sat in his giant leather chair, "I've had some time to think and calm down. And I realized that all this, me being Captain Underpants thing, is partially my fault."

The only thing the boys could think was, "Huh?"

"You see, okay I'll admit it I saw it on TV, but to be hypnotized, you have to want to be hypnotized."

George scratched his head, "I still don't understand."

"I read your comics, I liked them, it was the real reason I confiscated them."

"What?" The two couldn't believe what they were hearing. 

"Being a principal is a hard job, it's hell and I should have never took the job on. It's stressful, especially with brats like you so a man needs something that's other than reality some times."

Harold said, "I'm glad you like our comics-"

"You two be quiet, I know you like to talk but I need to speak. I think some part of myself wanted to be the carefree guy on the covers of your stories, so I let myself be. Doesn't mean you're getting any less detention for this, but I need to be as mad at myself as I am at you. Actually, when I think of it, maybe it's not such a bad thing... You mentioned saving the world..." He leaned over them, "And it seems like you did a pretty good job." He ruffled their hair, and pulled his hands away just as quickly.  
"Thank you boys, NOW BACK TO CLASS!" 

"But school is over, now." George said. 

Krupp looked at the clock and realized, school was indeed over. "Then get home! I'll see you in detetion starting tomorrow!"

Harold waved goodbye, "See you!"

***  
"Well that went... as unexpected." Harold was trailing slightly behind George as they walked home. 

George ran his hand through his hair, "He... he showed us a sign of.. affection."

"He reminds me of... " Harold stops and shivers, thinking of his dad, who moved to Nevada after his parent's divorce. His dad, to say the least, was not a nice man.

"Mr. Krupp is much better than him." George put his hand on his friend's shoulder. (Even though he had moved next to Harold's house after his dad left, he knew just enough about him from the few times Harold or his mother talked about him.) "And, you know what, I think that prank of kindness we showed really touched him. 

"You're right, we'll figure this out."

"Together."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was going to add another chapter or two, with the boys and Krupp working with Melvin to solve his split-personality issue. However, I simply felt this worked better as a one shot. 
> 
> Maybe I'll write up a sequel story at some point, but for now, I feel satisfied with this story.


End file.
